


The Blackout

by teenageinvincibility



Category: Phlochte - Fandom, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageinvincibility/pseuds/teenageinvincibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when the power was out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know. My power was out. I had to play Monopoly. My imagination got carried away...

The Baltimore sky was dark, illuminated every few seconds by bolts of lightning. The rain was beating loudly against the windows, and the harbor looked like rapids. The thunder was so intense it rattled the window panes and sent reverberations through the mostly empty bottle of red Gatorade on the coffee table.  
The dogs were whining, each sidling up to the men sitting on the couch. Ryan and Michael were ignoring the storm. They were too focused on COD because there was no way they were going to lose to Matt and Cullen again.  
Just as Ryan crouched behind a car and was lining up for the winning kill shot, the lights flickered and they were left in total darkness.  
“Shit,” Ryan grumbled, dropping his control onto the floor and waking up Stella, whose head had been resting on his knee. “Now what?”

Twenty minutes and lots of colliding with things later, Michael had dug up Yankee candles from a few Christmases ago and lit them. They were the only source of light in the apartment, and they were doing a shit job.  
“This is kinda scary,” Ryan admitted. He was standing by the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up a wall of Michael’s condo that overlooked the harbor. Ryan watched as the docked boats rode abnormally high and rough waves, knocking into the dock and each other with loud thuds. Stella whined at his feet and Ryan absently patted her head, his eyes glued to the thrashing water.  
Arms wound around his waist and Michael settled his chin in the crook between Ryan’s neck and shoulder. “Don’t watch if you’re scared.”  
“Distract me,” Ryan said, turning around in Michael arms, nipping just below his jaw.

“This isn’t what I had in mind.” Ryan scrunched up his nose as Michael set the Monopoly board on the kitchen table.  
“You should’ve been more specific.” Michael set out the pieces, counted out money, and rolled the die. “I’ll go first.”  
Two hours later, Michael mortgaged his last property and handed Ryan the rest of his colored cash. Ryan was smirking, sorting his money into its respective piles.  
“Why are you freakishly good at Monopoly?”  
“You just suck,” Ryan said. “I win, in case that wasn’t obvious.”  
“I’m better at sucking other things,” Michael said, reaching across the table to take Ryan’s hand. He put Ryan’s index finger in his mouth and went about proving his point.  
“Nope,” Ryan said, yanking his hand back and wiping his finger off on his pants. “That’s off the table now. I’m too rich for you, Phelps.” Ryan held up his Monopoly money like a fan, waving it at Michael. 

“I’m cold,” Ryan whined, pressing his feet up against Mike’s calves.  
“You’re not,” Mike said, pushing Ryan’s warm feet away from him. “Stop touching me.”  
“Oh, too good for me, now? If I recall, you were throwing yourself at me not even an hour ago.”  
“Yeah,” Michael said. “But now I’m bored and hungry and your gross feet are still on me.”  
Ryan grinned, the mischievous look Michael had learned to be wary of appearing in his eye. “I have an idea.”  
“Just keep in mind that the power being out means the gate on the garage won’t open so if anyone has to go to the hospital we’re shit out of luck.”  
Ryan hit Michael on the back of the head as he walked past, heading back to the kitchen. They hadn’t bothered to clean up Monopoly, so Ryan scooped up all of the money he’d won and walked back to the living room.  
He held out one of the blue $50 bills to Mike. “Strip for me.”  
“What?” Michael took the $50 from Ryan and examined it. “I’m only worth $50 to you?”  
Ryan flopped onto the couch, stretching out his legs and locking his arms behind his head. “I’ve seen you naked before, Phelps. It ain’t that impressive.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Fine,” Ryan said, pulling a gold $100 from his stash. “$100.”  
Michael took the bill from him, adding it to the $50. “$150,” he said, “just for my shirt.” Michael stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it so it landed in Ryan’s lap.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? I could go to a swim meet for free and see you wearing less.”  
Michael considered this. “Fair enough.” He dropped his basketball shorts, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor.  
Ryan reached out for Michael, but Michael took a step back, just out of Ryan’s reach.  
“Looking’s free,” he said. “Touching’s gonna cost ya.”  
Ryan shuffled through his pile and pulled out another $50. “C’mere.”  
Michael walked over and bent at the hips, resting his hands on Ryan’s knees as Ryan pulled Michael down into a rough kiss. He shoved his tongue into Michael’s mouth, instinctively running his hand up Michael’s bicep. His hand curled around Michael’s ear and, momentarily forgetting the game, Ryan deepened the kiss.  
Michael pulled away. “That’s $50 worth, I think.”  
“Fuck you,” Ryan panted, breathless and much more turned on than he had been a few minutes ago. He palmed himself through his shorts, smirking when he saw Michael swallow thickly. “Like what you see?”  
Michael shrugged, falling back into character. “I’ve seen better.”  
Ryan fanned out his Monopoly money again, grabbing three $100’s. He held them out to Michael. “Prove it. Suck my dick.”  
Sticking the cash he’d earned into the waistband of his rather tight briefs, Michael pushed Ryan’s knees apart and kneeled in front of him on the floor.  
Ryan was still fully clothed. He was wearing a pair of Michigan shorts that he’d found on the floor earlier and an NBAC shirt that had been lying relatively close to the shorts. After passing the Smell Test - smelling only like Michael, they passed with flying colors - Ryan had pulled them on because all of his clothes were in the suitcase he’d left downstairs.  
Ryan lifted his butt up enough for Michael to pull the shorts off. They pooled on the floor around Ryan’s ankles. Michael pressed kisses and nipped at Ryan’s inner thigh until he reached Ryan’s boxers. Michael mouthed at Ryan through his boxers, adding wet spots to the ones already left by precum.  
“Fuck,” Ryan grunted, throwing his head back against the couch. He reached down, rubbing Michael’s head and sliding his fingers through Michael’s hair.  
Michael tapped Ryan on the hip, and Ryan lifted himself up enough again for Michael to pull his boxers down. Unable to stop himself, Ryan stroked himself slowly as Michael pushed his legs apart further so he could lick Ryan’s balls. Ryan curved his unoccupied hand around Michael’s ear.  
Michael replaced the hand Ryan had on his dick with his own, moving up to suck on Ryan’s head. He jerked Ryan with long, slow motions as he hummed around the top of his dick.  
“Shit,” Ryan managed, and Michael tell he was close. He decided to back off; he was having too much fun.  
Michael pushed the t-shirt Ryan was wearing up to expose his stomach. With a pop, Michael pulled his mouth off Ryan, his dick falling back against his stomach. Michael crawled up Ryan’s body, his hands running up Ryan’s thighs as he licked a line up the exposed part of Ryan’s stomach.  
Lifting himself off the floor, Michael sucked at Ryan’s pulse point. He kissed his way up Ryan’s jaw and then hovered a few centimeters above Ryan’s lips. He not only heard, but felt Ryan’s ragged breathing; saw the hunger in Ryan’s eyes. Michael licked his own lips and then lowered himself back to the floor.  
Without any sort of warning, he sucked Ryan into his mouth, taking all of him at once. He pressed his nose against Ryan, tongue working hard, and swallowed around him. Ryan made the hottest noise known to man and Michael almost came in his underwear just from the sound.  
“Here,” Ryan said, throwing all of his remaining Monopoly money at Mike. “Fuck me.”  
Not needing to be asked twice, Mike stood up and kicked his briefs off. He stood up on the couch, a foot on either side of Ryan’s thighs, and lowered himself down onto Ryan’s dick. Ryan put his hands on Mike’s hips, holding him up as Mike began rocking his hips.  
“Fuck yeah, Mike,” Ryan said, taking one of his hands of Mike’s hips to jack him off.  
“So close,” Mike breathed. “You’re so fucking hot.”  
Ryan started jacking Mike off harder, so Mike figured Ryan was close, too. He leaned forward enough to bring their lips together just as Ryan’s rhythm faltered. His hips jerked and he came inside of Michael, who then came all over Ryan’s hand.  
Michael pulled off of Ryan, but continued to straddle him, pressing their chests together as they kissed. Ryan’s hands ran down his back, Michael’s hands holding Ryan’s face.  
When they pulled away, the moonlight shone on Ryan’s face, and Michael smiled down at him.  
“That was hot, MP,” Ryan said, smacking Michael’s ass. “You’re welcome.”  
Michael stood up off the couch, searched on the floor for his clothes, and kept finding Monopoly money. “Let’s go to bed,” he said. “And pick up all the money you threw everywhere.”  
“‘S dark,” Ryan said, not even bothering to pick up his clothes as he blindly followed Mike’s voice.  
“You came in my ass. The least you could do is clean up the other mess you made.”  
“Whatever,” Ryan rolled his eyes. “I will in the morning. If you’re still feeling bossy by the time we reach your room, I have another game we can play.”


End file.
